


certain things

by Suhita



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suhita/pseuds/Suhita
Summary: The almost-reveal is k i l l i n g me and so I decided to write an angsty (and freeform if you will) but acceptable reveal on my own. Bear with me here, I've never written angst before. Also I recommend listening to Certain Things by James Arthur while reading this. Don't read if you haven't watched 4x20.





	certain things

  
Lena was furious.

She was _tired_ of being betrayed by the people close to her. So so tired.

Now that one of them was right in front of her, she immediately ran off to fight her. Sure, she may have told Kara she would just catch her. But she really just wanted to throw a few punches at her and ask why, _why_ on earth do others like to treat her like a crumbled piece of paper.

Which is precisely how she found herself fighting Eve in her jet, with a sword of all things. Suddenly, she heard the place blow up when she realized Kara was still in there. Caught up in her anger she forgot about her only friend and left her there to die. It all came down on her and she couldn't help the scream that tore through her throat.

"Kara!"

A moment later she got stabbed in the heart. She barely noticed it until Kara barged in, pulling the door apart. That was the last thing she saw before her vision blurred.

 

* * *

 

 

Kara had heard the scream.

Loud and clear.

Interpreting it as a sign Lena is in danger she flew off to where the plane was situated and pulled off the door. She saw blood. Lena's blood. Staining her shirt. Moreover, Lena had become unconscious, scaring the blonde further. The Super knocked Eve out with a hard blow only to realize it was never Eve, but a clone. Trying not to freak out, she immediately gathered Lena in her arms and flew off top speed to the DEO.

While flying she got a déjà vu of the last time she carried Lena when the Luthor was poisoned and just like then she was equally - if not more - terrified of losing Lena.

 

* * *

 

Kara was pacing.

She had broke the sound barrier and had been able to get Lena back on time. And even though the cut wasn't that deep, Lena had been unconscious for a while. Alex had tried reassuring Supergirl but she wouldn't budge, pacing around Lena's bed.

"I fear you're gonna scrape the floor with all that pacing." Alex had said at a point.

Kara politely smiled at her, partly because no jokes wouldn't help release her tension and partly because she can't just hold Alex and cry over the fact that someone knew her identity and her relation to Lena, who by the way, almost got killed yet again because she was Supergirl and her sister didn't know that. Besides that she also had to bring down Lex and had to show up as Kara Danvers whenever her sister asked her to since they wanted information about what they found Kasnia and since Lena was hospitalised it was onto Kara.

So yeah, there was a _lot_ on her mind.

 

* * *

 

A couple of hours had passed and Lena still wasn't up. Though Kara merely noticed since she was still anxiously pacing in the room.

Between all of her rushing thoughts she stilled as soon as she noticed a change in Lena's heartbeat and stared at her, praying to Rao she would wake up.

Alex noticed her sudden movement and moved over to stand next to Lena.

"K-Kara." Lena said softly. She was still struggling to open her eyes.

Kara wanted to just hold close for solid 5 minutes but she was there as Supergirl and no matter how good of "friends" they are, she didn't think she should.

"Hey Lena." Alex said. "Don't panic, you're at the DEO, you got stabbed in your chest, but it's nothing concerning. But I recommend resting for _at least_ three days."

"Three days is a lot. Can't I do 3 hours?" Lena said sleepily trying to her drug induced mind back on track.

Alex smiled softly and said, "No you can't, you're under my care so don't even attempt to."

"Kara." Lena said again.

"She's safe." Supergirl replied. Lena hadn't noticed she was there in the room.

"You." Lena muttered.

"Yeah, Supergirl flew you here." Alex stated as a matter of fact.

"I know." The Luthor replied sternly. "Do you mind if we talk alone for a while?" Lena asked Alex.

The older Danvers nodded and left the room. A silence was cast upon the room as Lena looked expectantly at Supergirl. In order to break the silence Kara came closer and inquired,

"How are you now?"

"Kara."

Supergirl tilted her head to a side and said, "She's safe."

"No. I mean you."

The Super's eyes widened hoping that Lena wasn't suggesting what she thought she was.

"You are Kara." Lena said softly, as if telling herself. "I-I saw you. While you were flying me back. It wasn't a dream, was it?"

Kara didn't know what to do or say. She could lie but she thought this time she can't cover it up. Besides Lena deserved to know the truth. So she simply said "Lena." Just her name containing all the things that she wanted to say but didn't know how to. She had been expecting this for a while but she was not prepared.

Hearing her name was all she needed to realize that yes, she had been fooled again. "Why did you lie to me?" Lena asked brokenly. Internally, she was laughing at herself that a supposed "genius" got tricked by a pair of glasses and a ponytail.

"Lena, I wanted to-" Kara was becoming increasing desperate as one of her worst nightmares began to unfold right in front of her.

"Do you not trust me? Is it because I am a Luthor?" Lena questioned stopping Kara mid sentence. She wasn't really expecting an answer. She knew Kara would try to convince her otherwise but after being lied to by so many people she really didn't want to hear how she was but a pawn.

"Lena, no. I was going to tell you. And it's not- it's not about you being a Luthor." Kara stated because yes, Kara may have had reasons, some of them a little selfish but never because she didn't trust Lena.

"I _trusted_ you. I thought you were the only person I could trust." The Luthor couldn't help the raw emotion she put into those words as a tear rolled down her face. "Kara, you know more than anyone how much I've been through. I can't count the number of people that have used me on my hands. My own _family_ has tricked me several times. I just-" Lena sighed deeply and continued, "If there was one person that I thought would never treat me wrong it was you, Kara and yet," Lena paused again. She had a lot to say but the words just wouldn't form. Finally, she murmured "I am just bad at judging people, I guess." as she wiped the trail her tears left on her cheek.

Kara immediately kneeled before her as she took her hand in hers. "Lena _please_ , you have to believe me, I _do_ trust you and I was about to tell you as soon as all this was over."

"You lied to me, Kara. All-All this time-" Lena let out a hiccup, shocked at her own emotions she pulled her hand out of Kara's.

"I need you to leave." She said flatly.

"Lena, please-" Kara tried to reason, her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"I need you to _leave_." Lena repeated refusing to look at Kara.

And so the kryptonian did.

She looked back at Lena before getting out the door but the Luthor had already turned her back towards the door. Kara meekly opened the door and headed out.

As the door shut Lena heard the sound of the Super slumping down with her back against the door. And Kara let out all the tears she had been holding back.

Lena didn't even had it in her to feel bad for the hero, she had been stabbed in the heart both physically and emotionally by two people who she thought she could trust. So she shut her eyes and her thoughts if she cried herself to sleep under the covers, no one needed to know.   

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry?? Please pray to Rao that I complete this story I lose motivation easily and I actually wanna write this because I doubt I'll survive the reveal.


End file.
